tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Asami Kato
Asami Kato is a First Class ghoul investigator for the CCG. Appearance Asami had Bright Purple hair that went down to her shoulders, light blue eyes, and fair skin. She has a very curvy, strong build with wide hips and a large, overwhelming bust. Her frame isn't large however, so she takes up less space when observed up close. Her waist is much smaller and she is much leaner and more muscular in her arms, abs, and back. Her legs are long thanks to her height but are still thick and full. Her physical fitness is a main part of her life even outside of her training as an Investigator (And her freak-like genetics giving her this superior structure). She is usually seen off the job wearing very bright and stylish clothing, very fitting ''of her physique. After the time skip, her appearance changed quite a bit. She stopped dying her hair and let her brown hair take over, and increase in length down to the middle of her back. Her body looks the same. Personality As a younger girl, she had a clownish personality and a lot to say, which waned a little as she matured. She almost always maintains a cheerful mood and has a sense of humor even in the most serious of matters, and depending on her mood it could turn to satire and ridicule. She was and to a certain degree still is, a wild extrovert socially. She used to be quite the hedonistic party girl before joining the CCG, and due to the nature of her job she's strayed away in recent memory from that scene. In her job as an investigator, she may still have the pride and dignity of not seducing her superiors or even her coworkers for personal gain, but still displays many signs of a lack of attention. History be revealed Powers and Abilities : '''Strengths: '''Very fast and almost always has her eye on the defensive, so she is capable of expecting attacks and tries best to avoid them, and has average stamina : '''Weaknesses: '''Can't really take hits, and weak when it comes to straight up offensive attacks. She also can easily be distracted during battle, and hardly takes it seriously. Quinque When Asami was only an initiate, due to her pulling the finishing move in the extermination of the A rated Megalith, she received the Quinque she now calls "Bad Bitch" '''Name: '''Bad Bitch '''Type:' Bikaku Status: In service in great condition. Rating: '''A '''Appearance: It is a scythe, the blade chrome dark green with a dark grey double handle, but hidden as its bottom handle is that of a short sword of the same color hidden within. Strengths: Is a bikaku, therefore has the slashing advantage against any similar level rinkakus. And being made from a ghoul with such a strong hulking tail, its decently durable. Weaknesses: It requires a great effort to swing around though being medium weight. '''Mechanics: '''In its first form, it operates like a normal scythe, but can be dual wielded with the short sword as a shorter scythe when said sword is taken out. Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery Trivia * Asami was team captain of her high school volleyball team. Category:CCG Category:Human Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Kotsuzan Squad Category:Okazaki Squad Category:Aikawa Squad